


This Is Totally A Legitimate Standard Procedure Relaxation Technique, Fraser (And Maybe Something Else...)

by JackyMedan



Series: Gratuitous Smut [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, First Time, M/M, Red Serge Porn, Workplace Sex, shoulder holsters, supply closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blow job... In the supply closet. With generous amounts of Red Serge Porn (and generally just lots and lots of details).<br/>Originally meant for the Canadian Blow Job Day in celebration of Callum Keith Rennie's birthday, but it took quite a bit longer to finish :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Totally A Legitimate Standard Procedure Relaxation Technique, Fraser (And Maybe Something Else...)




End file.
